Salt, Sweat, Sugar
by LimeyJellyBean
Summary: A summoning goes wrong, and Sam finds himself getting more than he bargained for. Sabriel. Re-uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Sam _really_ hadn't meant for this to happen, and Dean sure as hell wasn't helping. The book he was reading to try and fix the problem had been discarded on the bed in favour of him rolling around on the floor, his hold on his laughter well and truly gone, tears streaming down his face due to how hard he was laughing.

"Dean! This isn't funny!" The most appropriate bitch face had been selected and thrown at the older brother, which only made him laugh harder. Sam threw his arms up in annoyance, turning away from the laughing mess on the floor to try and do some research of his own. Dean regained some of his composure, managing to sit back on the bed with only the occasional snigger sneaking past his lips. Sam tried to ignore the sniggers, managing long enough to find out that this sort of thing had never happened before or at least never recorded, and he slammed his laptop shut. Another snigger, and Sam sent daggers rather than a bitch face, actually making Dean stop.

"Sorry Sammy, it's just... It is a little funny. I mean, c'mon - how often does this sort of thing happen?"

"See, that's the thing, Dean. It isn't supposed to happen, ever! There is literally _nothing_ on this, anywhere."

"...Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Sam huffed, getting more angry than annoyed, and leant back on the chair. As soon as his back touched it, he shot forward, yelping in pain. Dean shot him a worried look, then stood up, turning towards the bathroom then back towards Sam.

"I think it's time we asked Cas for help..."

"You think?" The words came out almost as a hiss due to the pain leaning back had caused him. "Well, go on then...!"

"Right, yeah." Dean paused, swallowing as he looked away from his younger brother. "Uh, Cas - something big came up and we could really use your help... If you can, that i-" Castiel appearing less than six inches away from him stopped him dead in his prayer, causing him to jump backwards and fall back onto the bed behind him.

"Seriously Cas! Personal space!"

"My apologies, Dean." He took a step back. "You required my assistance?" Dean just motioned to where Sam was sat, Castiel following where Dean was pointing. Castiel was not prepared for what he saw, his normally neutral expression replaced by one of shock. Sam was sat at the small motel table, leaning forwards after the pain leaning back had caused him.

"Cas? What is it?" The shocked expression on Castiel's face made Dean even more worried. The fact that apparently nothing was causing Sam so much pain didn't sit well with him. Castiel turned to Dean, placing two fingers to his forehead, allowing Dean to see what he saw. Now he knew why Sam had shot forward after just leaning on the back of the chair - sprouting from his shoulder blades was a huge pair of golden wings, spread slightly to help Sam keep his balance whilst he was leant forwards. Castiel removed his fingers, and the wings disappeared from Dean's view.

"Jesus, Sam..." Dean breathed the words out, Castiel giving him a look for blaspheming. He then turned to Sam, who had sat up slightly straighter, wondering how the wings were moving behind his brother.

"What?"

"Dude... You've got freakin' wings. Like, massive, freakin' gold... Wings." Dean paused. "Can you see them?" Sam shrugged, and Dean stared at the space just beyond his shoulders, wishing they were still visible.

"Can feel them... They're heavy." He turned his neck to look over his shoulder, and was met by a wall of gold. He blinked, then slowly turned back to Dean and nodded.

"Yep. Can see them too." Then Sam looked up, and swallowed. "Dean, they're huge." He could see Dean looking at him with a curious look on his face, and he sighed. "What?"

"Can you move them?" Sam shrugged again, finding it oddly comforting that they moved with him, noticing how they were almost hitting the ceiling due to the tips of them standing a whole foot above his head.

"I can try..." Castiel gave Sam a warning look, but Sam missed it.

"I would not recommend that, Sam." His words fell on deaf ears, as he watched Sam close his eyes in concentration, the wings quivering now that they were receiving some attention. They moved closer to his back, but were unable to close due to the back of the chair he was sat on being in the way. For someone who did not actually have wings in ordinary circumstances, Castiel found Sam to be very graceful with them, but he reasoned that it was due to Sam being Lucifer's pre-ordained vessel. He carried on watching as he carefully extended each wing slightly in turn, somewhat captivated by the way the light shone off them. Dean sniggering at Sam seemingly doing nothing caught his attention, as did the large expanse of gold that shot in front of his vision, making Dean slam into the bathroom door and Castiel to reappear a couple of feet backwards.

"Ow! What the hell, Sam?" He snapped his eyes open, noticing Dean sprawled on the floor, clutching his chest where the tip of the wing had caught him. It was Sam's turn to snigger now.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Castiel just watched the exchange, wondering why it had any significance, but he let it drop.

"I did mention that I would not have recommended trying, Sam." Turning to Castiel, Sam's expression turned to shock as Castiel's had done earlier. He knew that the angel before him was indeed one, but he had never expected to see the wings that were resting together behind his back. Instead of the golden colour that was attached to his back, Castiel's were a brilliant black that seemed to absorb all the light around them. Sam was in awe of them, almost feeling the power of the angel's grace radiating off them.

"Sam. Please do not stare, it is..." Castiel shuffled, his wings puffing up slightly. "Uncomfortable." Sam looked at the floor.

"Sorry." Castiel looked back at Sam, almost a frown on his face as something about the wings began to shout out to him. He turned to Dean, a questioning look on his face.

"Dean. Were you attempting to summon an angel?" The abruptness of the question threw Dean off, until he blinked and he remembered how the whole thing had started in the first place.

"Uh, yeah."

"But the dumbass swapped out one of the ingredients. Summoning an angel in the middle of a prank war probably wasn't the brightest idea, in hindsight." Sam chirped in, leaving Dean grinning like an idiot. Castiel gave Dean another look, causing him to smile wider.

"Which angel? And which ingredient?"

"Swapped sugar out for salt... Which was funny at the time... And... Oh." Cue Castiel's head tilt. "Sugar for salt... We were trying to summon Gabriel..." Now Castiel looked positively fuming.

"Swapping sugar for salt when summoning Gabriel has never occurred before, for that reason!" He pointed at Sam as he spoke, the lights flickering as his voice rose. Dean was now nervous for the very real possibility of Castiel smiting his ass - luckily for him, there was a loud, angry knock on the door before the thought could cross his mind.

"Oi! Open this door before I blow it open!" Castiel motioned for it to open, to reveal a very dishevelled, pissed off Gabriel. He pointed at Sam, anger written all over his face.

"You! Give me back my wings, or I swear..."


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of Gabriel looking so dishevelled and angry made the wings perk up, and Castiel definitely noticed. He grabbed Dean's arm, giving him an apologetic look.

"Cas, what the-" Sam didn't hear the rest of that conversation, but heard the low growl that came from the throat of the archangel.

"Did you do this on purpose, rid me of my wings so I'd be miserable?" He looked up at the tall hunter again, slightly amazed at how his wings seemed to suit Sam, almost making him forget his rage and wonder how much he could move them. Sam noticed Gabriel looking him up and down, and then looked back to his wings as he extended them from the defensive position they were in. Once he knew he had the hang of it, he looked back at Gabriel who was following their movement intently, with a look on his face Sam knew only too well.

"Gabriel...?" The same low growl that had come from him repeated itself, but Sam heard the undertone to it, the predatory noise making the wings perk up again.

"Fuck, Sammich. You really know how to get a guy's attention, don't you?" His voice sounded broken and gravelly, licking his lips that Sam noticed were chapped, and he couldn't help licking his own to mirror Gabriel's action. The growl came again, and he quickly closed the gap between the two of them so that they were basically touching. The wings raised and spread in response to their natural owner, Sam putting no thought into it whatsoever, but he blushed when they began to wrap around the shorter man.

"You have no idea how you look to me right now, do you Sammy?"

"Only Dean gets to call me Sammy..." The words were lost in the cocoon of wings, and lost even further when Gabriel grabbed a fist full of Sam's shirt and pulled his face down so their noses were millimetres apart. "Or not." The wings quivered, and Gabriel closed the gap between them, chapped lips meeting Sam's softer ones with a soft touch that Sam was suprised Gabriel had. Sam kissed Gabriel back nervously, staying with the slow but steady rhythm that he could feel was trying to be sped up, finding the kiss to be sweet, but Sam guessed it was because of all the sugar Gabriel consumed. Gabriel pulled back then, keeping his arms firmly around Sam's neck, both sets of eyes complete with pupils that were blown with lust. Sam made a small whimper at the loss of contact, but it was cut short as Gabriel returned it with force, kissing as though his life depended on it. They both fought for dominance, Sam using the extra weight of the wings to move the cocoon close to the bed, the wings opening as Gabriel's knees hit the end of the bed and he fell onto it, neither of them breaking the kiss.

As Gabriel fell onto the bed, he moaned, allowing Sam to access his mouth with his tongue, making him moan even more. His wings opened on Sam's back as Sam pushed his hips towards Gabriel's, and Gabriel gasped as Sam's erection pressed into his leg through his jeans. He felt Sam smile, and saw when Sam pulled away, leaving Gabriel's lips swollen. Gabriel growled again, and Sam found himself cocking one of Dean's smiles as he began to slowly lick from Gabriel's earlobe to his collarbone, making the archangel buck with the touch. He felt his own warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach, bucking again as Sam breathed over the area he had licked. Sam laughed and began to nibble the earlobe, feeling Gabriel's hands begin to wander over his body, up his back to the wings that he knew should be on the archangel beneath him.

"Can you see them?" Sam breathed the words into Gabriel's ear, which made his hips buck in such a way that their erections grazed each other. Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder at the unexpected contact, groaning with the pressure that he was trying his hardest to ignore.

"Yes. And I know exactly how to work them, Sammich." Without warning, Gabriel reached up into the wings, Sam making noises that would have made a porn star proud, and squeezing when he found something that Sam assumed was the size of a walnut. Even though the wings weren't his, the pressure on the objects made Sam cry out with pleasure, and it was his turn to buck his hips forwards, erections grazing each other again. Gabriel continued to squeeze the oil glands, making Sam slowly grind into him, making him wish that the feeling between them wasn't denim. Sam opened his eyes to find Gabriel staring wickedly, pupils blown so barely any colour was showing in his eyes. He clicked the fingers on his other hand, removing all items of clothing but underwear, and it gave Sam the opportunity to lick from the collarbone to the navel, dipping his tongue in and swirling it around, much to Gabriel's surprise. Sam then placed soft kisses that were barely felt down the remainder of Gabriel's torso, stopping abruptly when met with underwear.

"C'mon, Sam... Don't stop no- OH!" Sam had somehow managed to get rid of Gabriel's boxers, and had promptly licked his shaft, right from base to tip where small droplets of pre-cum had collected, and Sam slowly lapped at them. He didn't warn the archangel of what was to come, taking his whole length into his mouth without coming close to gagging as one of his hands pinned his hips to the bed, the other coming round to cup his balls and give them a gentle squeeze that almost sent Gabriel over the edge.

"Fuck..." The word was long and drawn out as he saw Sam's head begin to bob up and down between his legs, keeping a steady pace and adding a lick every now and then as he brought Gabriel close to climax. Gabriel really wanted to move his hips, to do something, but Sam seemed to have found some extra strength from somewhere to keep him pinned. He could feel the pressure threatening to explode, and began to breathe rapidly and audibly, the breaths turning to loud moans as he got closer.

"Sam... I'm gonna... Can't... Nhhhgg..." The last word escaped Gabriel's lips as his orgasm ripped through him, straight down the back of the hunters throat and Sam swallowed. This made the rest of his orgasm even better as he saw Sam take every last bit of it before letting Gabriel out of his mouth with a wet *pop*. Gabriel groaned, using his grace to help him feel less exhausted as he noticed Sam had not been tended to. Sam just looked at him with a mischievous look in his eyes as he reached to find the oil glands in the wings.

"Would you like me to fuck you, Gabe? Would you like me to slick you up with your own oil?" Gabriel let out another groan as his spent cock twitched with the thought. He would never have thought getting screwed by a Winchester would be this appealing, in this sense of the word. Sam seemed to notice the twitch, as he removed his own boxers and threw them somewhere else in the room. The hand that wasn't coaxing oil out of the glands was teasing Gabriel's entrance, rubbing slowly on the edge, not quite putting his finger in, then withdrawing it. Sam had never heard an archangel whimper before, and it made his own cock painfully hard, so he did it again, this time with the oiled up fingers and pressing the first one slowly in. Gabriel squirmed at the intrusion, accidentally making Sam's finger catch the prostate when it was in to the knuckle. Gabriel ground against Sam's finger, but he removed it, replacing the one with two, and purposely catching the prostate this time. He moaned at the tight heat, scissoring his fingers to prepare Gabriel for another finger. When he slipped the third in, Gabriel all but begged Sam to move them, so he could get some sort of release, but Sam blissfully ignored him and removed his fingers.

"You ready Gabe? Ready for my cock to be in you?" Gabriel could only nod, the thought overwhelming to him as he felt Sam reposition on the bed. There was no warning again as Sam slowly slid into him, three fingers not even preparing him enough. He used his grace to try and remove some of the burn, but was distracted by his own wings settling on the bed next to him, an open invitation by Sam to help himself. Gabriel went straight for the oil gland, gently pressing on it, and making Sam ram the rest of the way into him. That bundle of nerves had been hit again, and Gabriel thrust down as Sam thrust up, finding the perfect rhythm almost immediately. Then Gabriel cheated, using his grace to reposition them so he straddled Sam, allowing the wings to cocoon them once more. The smell of salt, sweat and sugar bombarded their senses, Gabriel kissing Sam again as he clenched around the Hunter, causing him to throw his head back and pick up the pace, Gabriel thrusting back and having his prostate hit every time. The cocoon became a flurry of activity, tongues fighting for dominance until their pace meant that foreheads were rested together instead, the temperature rising as they both neared.

"Gabe... So close... Gonna..."

"Sammich... Almost..." Both of them came with a cry, Sam's seed filling Gabriel whilst Gabriel's created a sticky mess all over their stomachs. They sat there for a moment, Sam's softening cock still inside Gabriel until it became uncomfortable for both of them. They lay together, Gabriel's head rested on Sam's chest as an after sex glow enveloped them, until he noticed that wasn't the glow at all.

"Sam, I'd cover your eyes." A small snore was his reply as the glow filled the room, and faded as the snores gave way to the deep breathing of Sam's sleep. Gabriel smiled, flexing his wings that were back where they belonged, and he rolled onto his side, draping one wing over the large Hunter to keep him warm. He fell asleep snuggled against the tall Winchester, fucked to contentment and happy to have his wings back.


End file.
